


Rey Crashes a Speeder

by BurntKloverfield



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben Solo Lives, Car Accidents, Comfort, F/M, Rey gets into a speeder crash, post Everything except Ben lives and everyone is happy, theyre happily married with a young daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntKloverfield/pseuds/BurntKloverfield
Summary: Rey and Ben are living a happily married life with peace in the Galaxy. That doesn’t mean that accidents don’t happen.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50
Collections: BurntKloverfield's Reylo Ficlets





	Rey Crashes a Speeder

“Ben, Rey’s been in an accident,” Poe informed through Ben’s direct comm link. 

“Is she alright?” He immediately replied, standing from his place on the floor with their little daughter. 

“She’s getting checked out right now,” Poe said. “But her speeder is complete scrap.”

“I don’t give a kriff about the speeder,” Ben growled, already scooping his daughter into his arms and heading out to his own speeder. “I’ll be there soon.”

“Daddy, you told me not to say kriff.”

“Sorry, Darling.” He squeezed her close to his chest before strapping her into her seat.

Rey was an immaculate pilot. Ben knew she was amazing. She could do miracles with the Falcon. Once peace had settled into the Galaxy, she had taken to scrapping together her own ships and speeders, and she truly had a gift for that, too. It had evolved into hobby racing, and Ben was so proud of her skill. He had never thought she’d wreck, but now that the possibility had become a reality, his mind was filled with everything that could have gone wrong. 

He drove towards the track, dreading what he would find, but he made sure to drive carefully himself. He had their daughter, Addi, in the backseat, and he couldn’t put her in danger. 

‘Ben, I’m fine,’ Rey shushed across their bond. ‘I can feel your panic from here.’

‘I’m coming,’ he sent back, trying to feel the calm she was sending through the bond.

He pulled in front of the front gates, and he leaned over to unlatch her seatbelt. 

“You’re crying,” she told him matter of factly. 

He pulled her into a tight hug. “Let’s go find Mommy.”

He rushed through the yard to the entrance to the track. Several pillars of smoke rose from beyond a ridge, and he looked around for a spare speeder. He was halted by Rose coming around a turn and parking in front of him. 

“She’s fine. She sent me to make sure you didn’t crash a speeder yourself,” she teased. “Hi, Addi!”

Addi waved back at Rose. 

Ben was already getting into the speeder. 

“She really is okay,” Rose assured as she turned around to head back towards the crash. “She’s more upset about the speeder.”

“I don’t,” he stopped himself and glanced down at Addi, “care about the speeder.”

The wreck was a mangle of metal, and it was actually two speeders. 

Rey waved at the approaching speeder, promptly scolded by a med droid who continued spraying bacta over her. 

“Stay in the speeder until we stop, Ben,” Rose ordered, slowing to a stop. 

He obeyed the small woman, only moving the moment it did stop. He rushed to Rey, pulling her into an embrace, squishing her and their daughter against his chest.

“I’m fine!” She insisted, though she buried her face in Ben’s chest.

“Skin abrasions will heal once bacta spray takes effect,” the med droid reported, following Rey to spray a scrape on the back of her head. “Bruising may occur, but there are no signs of broken bones or internal damage.”

Ben shook his head. “It still scared me,” he whispered. 

Rey nodded, pressing a kiss to Addi’s cheek. “I ruined the speeder.”

“I don’t care about the speeder.”

“I ruined Poe’s speeder,” she added. “Or rather Finn ruined it.”

“He wasn’t driving was he?”

“He was trying. Tried to drift a turn and lost control right into me. Couldn’t break it to Poe it was Finn’s fault. But Finn’s fine. Not even a bruise.”

“And where is Finn?” 

Rey snorted. “He wasn’t going to stick around for you to get mad at him. Poe was taking him back to get a tow.”

Ben kissed her forehead.

“I’m really fine.”

“No, you’re upset about the speeder.”

She looked back at the wreckage. “I could have prevented it.”

“Don’t say that. Don’t start blaming yourself.”

“We should make her cookies,” Addi insisted, patting Ben on his arm. 

Ben burst into a grin. “Come on. We’re going home. You’re going to take a bath and get that speeder grease and dirt out of your hair, and we’re making you cookies.”

Rey beamed back up at him, but she had tears starting to form in her eyes. He raised an eyebrow at her, and she shared the very lonely memories she had of times she had crashed on Jakku or fallen deep inside ships she had scavenged. The emotions she shared were deep appreciation that she was no longer alone, that he would rush to her side to make sure she was okay.

He lifted his hand up to her cheek, brushing dirt and grime away. “I love you and want you to be safe and happy. You’re strong and talented and wonderful, but I still want to be there for you.”

Rey blinked tears away. “Let’s go home.”

“Do you want to drive?”

Rey shook her head furiously.

“Can I drive?” Addi asked. The little girl wasn’t phased by the wreckage or her parents’ show of emotions.

“You are not piloting anything until you can see over the steering,” Ben shushed, placing a kiss on top of Addi’s head. “But I’ll drive. And next time, Rey, let me know you’re okay before you have Dameron comming me?”

Rey took his hand and threaded her fingers through his. “I had just gotten in an accident. I didn’t think that you’d want to hear my panicked thoughts before I had sorted out what had happened.”

“It scared you.”

“Of course it did. I’m a better pilot than that.”

“This has nothing to do with your piloting capabilities. I love you.”

“I love you, too, Ben, but I still could have—“

Ben stopped and stepped in front of her so she bumped into him. He pressed a kiss to her lips. “Don’t do that. You're alive and well, and I know the moment you’re able, you’re going to rip that speeder to shreds and build an even more spectacular speeder from its guts because that is the fearless woman I love.”

“Kriff, Ben,” Rey whispered, pushing back to kiss him. 

“I should be allowed to say it, too,” Addi huffed.

“No,” her parents said in unison.

“Tell your mother that you’re happy she’s safe,” Ben instructed.

“I’m happy you’re safe, Mommy,” Addi said obediently, and added on her own, “I’m sorry about your speeder.”

“Thank you, Sweetheart,” Rey cooed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I got in a car accident today so of course I do what I do and process my emotions through writing. My car’s done for, but no one got hurt. I was just super impressed with how my family was right there making sure I was okay. Having people there who care about you is emotionally healing.
> 
> Looking for more? Check out my [profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntKloverfield/profile) or my [Reylo Ficlets.](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ReyloFiclets)


End file.
